


to witness

by cuethe_pulse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuethe_pulse/pseuds/cuethe_pulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro didn’t know why he was there. Future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to witness

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a weeklong drabble-a-day project I'm doing with [my perfect girlfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparkle/pseuds/pennysparkle). (Her drabble is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/946717).) The prompt was to pick something from [this list](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/1027.html) of tropes; my choice was "curtain fic".

Zoro didn’t know why he was there.

“There” being not just the somewhat perilous perch atop a ladder where he was installing the last light fixture in a spacious, unfinished kitchen, but “there” as in that space, that time, with an overly critical cook watching his every move on the floor below, floating on a legendary ocean.

The _All Blue-Baratie_ was having its grand opening in a month and, after proving to be more of a hindrance than a help, Luffy had been banished until then. When _Sunny_ set sail, Franky and Robin had stayed behind and that made all the sense in the world, with Franky being the one taking the new boat-restaurant from blueprints to reality, and Robin’s ability to multi-task in a way no one else could.

But why the hell was _he_ there? It wasn’t as if Sanji valued his opinion at all.

(“No,” he said, eyeing the rug Zoro held up in front of him with disgust. “Put it back.”

“What’s wrong with _this_ one?” The question came forced out from between gritted teeth.

“It’s _hideous_.”

“Yeah, and so are you. What’s the problem?”

They weren’t welcome in that store again.)

He never seemed _appreciative_ of anything Zoro did.

“Don’t fall, shithead.”

“Then don’t distract me with your irritating voice.”

Of course, that had never been expected of him.

If anything, Sanji took advantage of the situation. Zoro’s nose wrinkled a little from the still strong smell of paint that clung to the room. The walls had started off white, gone through five shades of blue, then mint green (a particularly cruel move, as Sanji decided immediately after that the color reminded him of “something too terrible”), then yellow, and ultimately back to the second variation of blue just that morning.

Zoro knew very well that he didn’t _have_ to be here, so _why_ hadn’t he left with his captain, with the ship?

When he climbed down the ladder and the lights came on, turning everything bright, he watched Sanji look around the room, empty but full of promise. He watched the way Sanji’s hands moved excitedly in the air, the way he started to smile and the way that smile grew with each word as he described just how he envisioned his perfect, dream kitchen for his perfect, dream restaurant.

He watched happiness bubbling over with each breath Sanji took, and he remembered exactly why he was there.


End file.
